My Hero
by FlakyxFlippy14
Summary: Flaky grew up with Splendont, her number one hero. This is just a scene of how her feelings for him from just being a friend to lover changes.


I looked up at Splendont, my ruby eyes wide. "Splendont Sama, are you alright?" He looked down at me with a smile. "Yeah, I'm fine." I was only eight years old. I sat up and positioned myself on his lap, my legs around his waist and my small pale arms wrapped around his neck. "You look tired, Splendont Sama."

"I got into another fight with my brother last night." He's seventeen years old and my hero. "Why?" I asked. "Splendid senpai is a great guy." "I know he is," Splendont sighed. "But he is a want to be hero. I hate him. He actually kills his victims." "I know he does, Splendont Sama. He killed me once."

"That is what I'm talking about." "But Flippy has killed me more, though I still love him." "I'm not saying that I don't love brother. It's just that he is always getting on my nerves." "Do I get on your nerves?" I asked. He looked at me surprised. "No, what makes you say that?" "I'm always going to your house even though I'm not supposed to." "Flaky, you are a little girl. I understand you go because I am your hero. And as your hero I have to take care of you." I smiled widely. He kissed my forehead, causing me fall asleep.

TIME SKIP!

I opened my locker door and stuffed my bag in. I grunted as it didn't want to close. "Flaky, need some help?" I looked up and screamed. "Splendont Sama, don't scare me like that." He laughed and ruffled my spiky red hair, causing a few flakes to fall. "Yeah, my books are preventing me to close my locker."

"Let me try." I stepped away from him and watched as he arranged my books neatly within seconds and closed my locker door. "Is that better?" he asked. I nodded, smiling. "Thank you, Splendont Sama!" I climbed onto his back and he flew me to my class.

"So, should I pick you up after school?" "Um, yeah, I appreciate that," I said. He smiled and flew away. "Who was that Flaky?" "Was that your boyfriend?" Lifty and Shifty burst out laughing. "Um, no, that was Splendont Sama." "Is he the hero?" Lifty gasped. Shifty shoved me with enough force that I fell to the floor. "Man, you are so weak!"

Tears began to brim my eyes and I started to sob softly. "Geez, what's wrong Flaky?" I finally began to wail loudly, bringing attention to myself. Flippy rushed towards me. "Flaky, don't cry." He wiped away my tears and gave me a tight hug. "Do you want me to carry your books to your seat?" I nodded and he helped me up. It was my last year of middle school. Lately, Shifty and Lifty kept on bullying. But Splendont Sama and Flippy/ my best friend, has been there for me.

TIME SKIP!

"Flaky Chan, do you want to come over for dinner tonight?" I fived my ponytail and nodded with a grin. "Yeah, I love to go Splendont Sama!" He smiled and gave me a ride to school. "I'm going to be giving an announcement over dinner." That caught my attention. "Did you finally graduate from college?" I asked. "Did you get a job?" Splendont laughed. "You have to wait until dinner.

I moved the skirt of my dress so that it would be going sideways instead of straight down. "Flaky Chan, it is so great to see you again!" Splendont's mother kissed my forehead and sat down. "Eh, you would've been better," said his father.

He rubbed my shoulder comfortingly before sitting next to his wife. Splendid flew in with the food and set it down. "DINNER IS SERVED!" he announced. Splendont stood up. "I have an announcement to make!"

He flew to the door and opened it. A small college girl with long straight purple hair wearing a white beret and all white was standing next to a tall guy with a suit, a mustache, green hair and had a cane. Splendont brought the girl inside in his arms. "You all know my girlfriend Lammy, right?" We all nodded, except the tall guy. "We are engaged," she finished. My eyes widened, feeling tears burn.

"That is great bro!" Splendid laughed. "How did you manage to get Mr. Pickles' permission without being killed? It's his daughter!" "It took my hero a lot of convincing but daddy finally said that it was alright." Mr. Pickles nodded,

"He isn't your hero!" I shouted, standing up abruptly from my seat. "He is MY hero and his name is Splendont Sama!" They all blinked and stared at me. I ran to the door, shoving them so that I could leave. 'He's marrying her,' I told myself. 'He was just and only my hero.'

I lied in my bed, wearing my red nightgown. "Flaky, aren't you going to the wedding?" I rolled over on my bed so that I was facing the wall. "She's not going." My dad sighed. "Flaky, do you want me to bring you something to eat from the wedding?"

I shook my head no. "I'll find some food that mum left behind for us before she died," I muttered. My sister sighed. "We'll tell Splendont that you decided not to go." I nodded and closed my eyes.

"Hey, where is Flaky Chan?" Splendont asked my sister. "She didn't want to come," she said. I was sitting on my balcony, wearing the red dress that I was going put on for the wedding. "He is older than me," I muttered. "So he could never love me. Why did I ever think that he would? I should've just stayed with Flippy kun."

Giggles and Petunia looked at Splendont. "He seems a bit off, don't you think?" Giggles asked. Petunia nodded. "It's as though he doesn't want to marry Lammy," she said. I kept on sobbing, not worrying about ruining the dress. "He has been my hero all my life!" I cried. "How could he abandon me like that? First it was you, mom, and now it's Splendont!"

"_Do I really want to marry Lammy?" _Splendont thought. _"I mean, we've been dating for three years now and are meant for each other. But Flaky, oh sweet little Flaky, has been there for me all my life. I took care of her when she was five. I'm her hero." _"Bro, here comes your bride," Splendid whispered.

I stared at the clouds, knowing what was happening now. "They are going to say their vows and then they will accept being together forever," I muttered. He stared at Lammy, who had a smile on her face. _"Sure she's pretty, but Flaky's red hair is better. I grew up looking for that bundle of red hair with flakes whenever I lost her. Now I have to remember purple hair." _

"It is no use. I should never have met him." _"I wish I didn't engage to Lammy. Sure she's a nice girl, but her dad freaks me out." _I waked out of my house and walked down the sidewalk still wearing my dress. "His parents like me and Splendid think I'm a younger sister that he never had." _"Flaky is my dear little girl. I could never leave her." _

I stopped in front of the tree that we always sit down on. _"Flaky, you are a little girl. I understand you go because I am your hero. And as your hero I have to take care of you."_ That was his promised he made when I was eight years old and we were underneath this tree. "Now he broke it."

"I can't do this," said Splendont. He flew out of the room, ignoring everybody's shouts. "Man, where can Flaky be? She's not at her house." I grabbed a leave and twisted it. "He is now with Lammy I bet." "She's at our tree!" He flew, quicker than ever before, to the sycamore tree. "Please be there, Flaky." I heard a crash and looked up. "Splendont Sama, what are you doing here?"

He cupped my face and placed a gentle kiss on my lips. "I couldn't marry her, how could I?" he asked. "You are the girl that I grew up with. You are the girl I love." "Splendont Sama," I whispered. "I know that I might've hurt you when I said it," he continued. "And I'm sorry. But please, you are the girl I'm supposed to take care of. I promised you and I always will be your hero."

I burst out crying. "Flaky, did I do something wrong?" I caught him by surprise with a kiss. "You are my hero, Splendont Sama. You are only mine." I gave him a tight hug. "I love you for being there for me." He smiled and we fell asleep underneath our tree. I love my Splendont Sama.


End file.
